1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, a recording method and a recording program, which are suitably applied to, for example, a disc camcorder that uses a DVD+R (Digital Versatile Disc+Recordable) as a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, a DVD+R used as a recording medium for a disc camcorder includes a main area formed of a data recording area as a recordable area having a predetermined recording density and an ADIP (Address In Pre-groove) formed of a data recording area having a recording density lower than that of the data recording area of the main area, as shown in FIG. 6.
The main area includes a data zone where imaging data and the like are recorded in the recording layer of the DVD+R, and the main area also includes, inside the data zone, an inner drive area, which is a disc management area, and a lead-in zone that is added to the start of a session.
The lead-in zone includes a disc ID (IDentification) zone and a control data zone CDZ, and the disc ID zone has disc ID information specific to the DVD+R pre-stored therein. On the other hand, the control data zone CDZ has PFI (Physical Format Information) information copied and recorded thereto in a finalizing process that allows reproducing the DVD+R on a typical DVD player or a DVD-ROM player. The PFI information is recording condition information pre-stored in the ADIP, such as the type and the recordable maximum address of the optical disc and information necessary in a recording process.
On the other hand, in the ADIP, AUX (AUXiliary) information including the PFI information is recorded in the form of a wobbling groove. As shown in FIG. 7A, one wobble corresponds to a 32-channel bit section, and 93 wobbles formed of 8 wobbles and 85 monotone wobbles form one unit. In practice, however, the section of the 85 monotone wobbles is a non-modulated 85-wave wobble section. Only the first 8 wobbles are phase-modulated to provide information as one ADIP unit.
As shown in FIG. 7B, 52 ADIP units, each formed of 8 wobbles, form one ADIP word. “Wobble 0”, “wobble 1 to 3” and “wobble 4 to 7” indicate each of the 8 wobbles as the ADIP unit. The first ADIP unit of an ADIP word is a sync unit, and “wobble 0” and “wobble 1 to 3” are phase-modulated wobbles as word sync.
Each of the second and the following ADIP units in the ADIP word is a data unit. “Wobble 0” represents a bit sync and each of “wobble 4 to 7” represents a data bit (that is, “1” or “0” as data). One ADIP word formed of 52 ADIP units corresponds to a 4-physical sector section. Four ADIP words form one ECC (Error Correction Code) block (hereinafter simply referred to as a block) as the ADIP.
As shown in FIG. 8, 51-bit data (data bits 1 to 51) except the word sync described above is acquired from one ADIP word. Data bits 2 to 23 are used to record an ADIP address. This ADIP address is recorded throughout the ADIP. Data bits 24 to 31 are AUX data and data bits 32 to 51 are ECC parity bits.
Therefore, the recording density of the ADIP is very low, and the PFI information is recorded as 1-byte AUX data per ADIP word (4 bytes of AUX data per block) on the inner diameter side of the DVD+R (that is, the portion corresponding to the inner drive area and the lead-in zone). The PFI information, which has 256 bytes of information, is recorded over 64 blocks.
On the other hand, the main area to which captured image data and other data are mainly recorded has a high recording density and can record the PFI information within one block.
Thus, a recording/reproducing apparatus, such as a disc camcorder, first performs a readout process on the high recording-density control data zone CDZ in a recording preparation process when an optical disc, such as a DVD+R, is inserted, and then reads the PFI information from the low recording-density ADIP only when the PFI information cannot be acquired from the control data zone CDZ (see JP-A-2005-18919, for example). The recording preparation process procedure RT1 of the related art will now be described with reference to the flowchart of FIG. 9.
When an optical disc is inserted at the step SP1, the disc camcorder determines the type of the optical disc at the next step SP2 and then performs the process corresponding to each type of optical disc. When the optical disc is a DVD+R, the disc camcorder proceeds to the next step SP3 and performs the readout process on the control data zone CDZ in the step SP11 in a subroutine SRT2 that represents a PFI information acquisition process of the related art shown in FIG. 10.
At the step SP12, when a reproduction process performed on the control data zone CDZ failed to acquire the PFI information in the form of a reproduced RF signal, the disc camcorder proceeds to the next step SP13, where the disc camcorder checks that the control data zone CDZ has no data recorded therein from the fact that the disc camcorder could detect no reproduced RF signal. Thereafter, the disc camcorder proceeds to the step SP14.
At the step SP14, the disc camcorder acquires the PFI information from the ADIP. When the disc camcorder checks that it could normally acquire the PFI information at the step SP15 or when the disc camcorder could acquire the PFI information at the step SP12, the disc camcorder proceeds to the step SP4 in the recording preparation process procedure RT1 of the related art (FIG. 9), where servo adjustment of an optical pickup is performed.
Then, at the steps SP5 and SP6, the disc camcorder acquires TOC (Table Of Contents) information indicative of the length and the start position of an imaged data file as well as the disc ID information. Then, at the step SP7, the disc camcorder searches a disc test zone DIT used as a trial write area for OPC (Optimum Power Control) and then terminates the process.